earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamoraja
Basic Information Full Name: Tamoraja of the winterax tribe In-Game: Tamoraja Nickname: Tam'o,Voodoo man,Tamor Guild: Icedogs Title: "The Great Witch Doctor of Alterac" Race: Troll Class: Priest, Witch doctor Professions: Alchemy, Herbalism Appearance Age: 29 Sex: male Hair: White like the snow. Eyes: Orange/red Weight: 193 Height: 7'3 Garments/Armor: Often found in his witch doctor clothes, he is a busy troll still learning about the new things of the world. He wears an odd-looking mask that is a symbol of his master skills. He has a staff that seems to grow with the years, sprouting new colors and feathers. Alignment: Tamoraja sticks to a War-based alignment with some spirituality involved. He shows most Alliance no mercy beside a few that have showed him kindness in a dark hour. He shows that there is stregth in the Horde beyond swinging a massive battle-axe around. Personality: Tamoraja is often in a good mood, telling jokes. Doing his duty as a witch doctor, he can be found just about anywhere in the world at any time. He enjoys putting a smile on his friends' faces and smiting those who are his enemies. History: Tamoraja grew up in the valleys of Alterac. As a young troll, he always wondered how a witch doctor could cure just about anything. After talking to his father about it, he then became an active witch doctor, learning how to make potions and things of that nature. His life seemed great, but then the humans started building on his tribe's land. The trolls gathered a force to kill them off before they could grow too large. The attack was a long battle that lasted three good days. On the second day, his father's death came to the tribe. Tamoraja took up arms with his staff and magic, hexing humans to their death. Even with his best attempts, his tribe was overrun. When the humans came with numbers, many of the troll warriors died that day. They had stayed behind to make sure the young and elders got out. With Tamoraja's tribe scattered, he fled with his master to the trolls in the Hinterlands, the great forest trolls. His master took him to one of the most noble tribes, the Revantusk. During his stay there, many attacks broke out from Dwarves, elves, and other trolls. Tamoraja was now older and had passed his master in the art of being a witch doctor. He gave the Revantusk a goodbye and swore to them he would return to assist in making the Vilebranch troll numbers shrink. From there he went to Sen'jin village and began to focus on his combat skills and the use of magic. Tamoraja is now as strong as anyone else. He returned to the Hinterlands and did what he said he would do, killing off a few of the Vilebranch forces. But now his quest takes him back to his homeland in Alterac. He also has gained a great interest in knowing that Ms. Jaina Proudmoore is sitting in Dustwallow Marsh. Ideass flow through his head every day of what he can do, yet all attacks on her city have failed or have not been worth the life of any of his allies. Now, he is still gaining power with his hexes and magic. The day will come when he will step forward and become a leader of the Horde. Notes: Tamoraja is currently seeking a new form of witch doctor training - one that involves life and spirit rather than dark arts of old times. He is also planning the murder of Jaina Proudmoore to crush the Alliance spirits. Maybe one day his allies will aid him in this battle for Dustwallow Marsh. category:Horde category:Priest category:Troll